Darwin Alvisto
Raccoon City Incident Darwin Alvisto is just a police rookie at the police station when the police officer told him to join them at the zombie raid near the library. While they are heading towards the library, he saw a weird looking guy at the alley. When they were at the front side of the library he saw the zombies and he quickly used up most of his ammo before the zombies reach the barricades. Darwin suddenly heard a scream near his back when he noticed zombies pouring from the alleys.He immediately run towards the opposite side and searched for shelter. After a day he decided to find survivors and leave the city. He kept walking around the alleys till he saw the gun shop. When he went inside he saw some few zombies he shoot them at the head and killed them immediately. He noticed that the owner is dead and he has a shotgun and a key. He immediately took all the weapons and supplies he needed. He met a survivor named Martin when he went inside a bus. They decided to go to the subway to use the train to get out of there. They found out the train was burning so they decided to leave at the other side. When Darwin and Martin went at the other side they found a giant spider.The spider looked to Darwin and Martin. Martin panics and run towards the stair making the spider follow him. Darwin went outside the subway to find Martin hiding behind a dumpster. Darwin approached him when all of a sudden zombies attack Martin from the windows. When Martin was free from the zombies he shot the zombies one by one with a shotgun. Martin saw Darwin and they decided to go back at the subway. At the subway they found that the train had been surrounded by zombies so they decided to just get out of the city by foot. While they were walking they were seen by a large group of zombies and they quickly ran from the zombies till they found an entrance to a explosives shop. Martin told him that if they eliminate the zombie horde they might get out alive. Darwin and Martin went inside and took his lighter so he can prepare to eliminate them. Just when everything is going according to plan another group of zombies came from the back door. Darwin and Martin went to the rooftops and used a signal flare to attract the helicopter passing by. They succeeded on attracting the helicopter and when Darwin went inside the helicopter. Martin said he got bit and he will sacrifice himself to kill the zombie horde. Once the helicopter is away from the warehouse Darwin looked at the warehouse as it explode with the zombie horde in it. Darwin then looked out at the city as the pilot said that he is lucky to be a survivor. Personality He is just an average cop, willing to protect the people. He is a quick-thinking police rookie but mostly ended up being shocked by sudden appearances of creatures. Category:Characters